The rise of smart phones and the merging of communication and applications have caused a proliferation of modes of communication. Additionally, new communication platforms have provided tools to integrate phone calls, text messaging, and other forms of communication. Many solutions lack basic features that enable easy integration with a system built for particular forms of communication. Other platforms are built for the general public and as such have additional features that may not be utilized uniformly across all users, which can cause such solutions to be unfeasible in terms of cost and functional overhead. However, building out the infrastructure to support the communication application may require tremendous amounts of engineering resources both to build and maintain such a solution. As one particular aspect of video and audio communication applications, establishing peer-to-peer communication and negotiating the particular network topology between two clients can be a complicated process that each application will have to overcome. Thus, there is a need in the communication platform field to create a new and useful system and method for providing a network discovery service platform. This invention provides such a new and useful system and method.